Simply
by Petite'Lisbeth
Summary: The GazettE/Dir en Grey Après une dispute sur internet, Ruki tombe malade. Kyo décide d’aller s’excuser et, par la même occasion, de soigner le plus jeune.


_Auteur_ Petite'Lisbeth

_Résumer_ [The GazettE/Dir en Grey] Après une dispute sur internet, Ruki tombe malade. Kyo décide d'aller s'excuser et, par la même occasion, de soigner le plus jeune.

_Genre_ Romance

_Rating_ Tout le monde peut lire, sauf si vous êtes homophobe.

_Disclaimer_ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, cette histoire est fictive et l'idée vient de moi. Je ne gagne rien en écrivant ceci, excepter des reviews positives comme négatives !

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_¤°¤Simply¤°¤_

Le bruit caractéristique des conversations Messenger ce fit entendre dans la chambre.

« Tooru-san ferme cette ordinateur… J'ai envie de dormir…  
« Désolé Toshimasa-san… Je coupe le son.  
« Mmm…

Le léger ronflement qui suivit fut la preuve même que le bassiste c'était endormit. Kyo pesta contre son contact et coupa, comme il avait dit, le son. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et vit que la personne n'était pas entrée dans son carnet d'adresse.

« Laste-GureN… Quelle idée de messagerie…

Un ronflement un peu plus bruyant lui rappela l'importance de ne pas ouvrir la bouche même pour murmurer. Il cliqua sur la petite case clignotante et regarda en premier l'avatar de la personne. Une photo de lui datant d'il y a bien deux ans. Il haussa faiblement un sourcil avant de se concentrer sur la conversation.

**Laste-GureN dit:  
**Pas encore au lit?

Kyo eut un petit rire silencieux et entra l'adresse dans ses contacts avant de répondre, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de changer d'adresse tout les trois mois et aussi de lui parler aussi tard.

** *thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**Taka-kun! Mé bi1 sur que si j ss au lit… just 1 pane de someil…

** Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**Panne de sommeil ou une vague de création subite?

** *thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**Me volà demaské! Mé twa… Pk ne dor tu pa ?

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**Je n'y arrive pas avec le décalage horaire T.T

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**Vus ets en tourné? E ! Pk on ma pa prévnu !

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**Bah… C'est inscrit sur tous les sites japonais depuis un mois... Sûrement pour ça…

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**...

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**^^'

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**T es ou mtnt?

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**En Allemagne !

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**San dec! Ns aussi on é en europ!

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**T'es aussi en tournée? Et je n'ai pas été mis au courant !

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**p-e pask c dit sur tt les site jp deps 4 semain? -_-''

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**... Copieur...

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**C selui ki di ki lé!

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**Rha! Mais arrête d'écrire en sms! Ca me donne de l'urticaire!

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**Ok j continu

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**Méchant!

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**Mrci

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**... J'avais oublié que tu étais un petit nabot mignon

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**...

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**:-D

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**T u en alemagn?

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**Dans un hôtel...

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**San blagu... é qul otel?

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit :**

Je n'en sais rien... Je n'ai pas réellement fait attention ^o^'

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! ****Simply ;-) dit :**

Et puis… En quoi cela te servirait de savoir ?

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**M rapl la foi u tu té perdu a paris

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**Gna gna gna... Ne détourne pas le sujet ! Pourquoi ?

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**Roz c bon just pr savoir si joré pu vnir t tué ds ton someil

**Gz£r0ck is dead? ****No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit:  
**…

Kyo pouffa de rire et sursauta aussitôt en entendant un énorme grognement dans la pièce. Il avait oublié que Toshiya répondait à tout bruit dans son sommeil… Même le bourdonnement d'un moustique ! Pourquoi avoir choisit de dormir avec lui ? Parfois, il était impossible de fermer l'œil de la nuit avec le bassiste. Il n'y voyait qu'une seule solution… Il était maso et adorait les nuits où il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause des sons autours de lui… Oui… ca devait être ça.

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit :**

Sinon… Les autres membres vont bien?

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**pq niré il pa bi1

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit :**

Avec toutes les conneries que tu arrives à dire en quelques minutes, je me demandais s'ils survivaient.

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**WTF !

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit :**

Oh ! Le vilain petit mal poli !

Seulement, Ruki pouvait faire tout les compliments qu'il voulait, Kyo était réellement vexé ! Il pouvait être ouvert sur certain sujet mais son amitié avec les autres Dirus étaient sacré et donc indiscutable même pour faire comprendre qu'il y avait eu une fausse note lors d'un live.

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**Réta é pa dan lé parag ?

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit :**

Pourquoi ? Tu souhaits aussi le tuer ? :D

***thE rEtUrn Of thE (W) wArUmOnO ¨cOmE bAck¨ dit:  
**Nn just étonan ki soi pa la qd on sé kil pass la majeur parti dson ten dtc !

Content de sa réponse, le petit chanteur s'auto-félicita. Voyant que le plus jeune mettait du temps à répondre, il alla se déshydrater profitant pour prendre sa douche par la même occasion.

Il revint une bonne demi-heure plus tard, un dessous de pyjama trois fois trop grand pour lui et un essuie sur ses épaules. En se dirigeant vers son lit et donc vers l'ordinateur, il frotta ses cheveux une dernière fois et abandonna le tissus éponge par terre.

Il se glissa rapidement entre ses draps trouvant l'air de la pièce un peu moins chaud qu'à son départ. Sentant une vague de fatigue se glisser en lui, il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur son écran.

**Gz£r0ck is dead? No... R£!t is Baka! Simply ;-) dit :**

Va te faire foutre !

En voyant la petite languette jaune qui annonçait que son contact était hors ligne, Kyo se sentit mal à l'aise. Peut être n'aurait-il pas dut être aussi désagréable et s'emballer aussi vite pour une petite blague de la part du plus jeune.

Il éteignit la dernière source de lumière dans la pièce et s'installa confortablement dans sa couche. Un silence quasiment complet régnait dans la pièce mais c'était sans compter le manque de chance de Kyo pour la soirée. Une petite mouche entra par la fenêtre ouverte et se mit à voler dans tout l'espace libre, vrombissant à tout rompre. A cette instant, le ronflement de Toshiya se mit en route pour ne plus s'arrêter de la nuit, prouvant une nouvelle fois au chanteur qu'il était impossible de ne pas passer une nuit blanche quand on dormait avec le bassiste.

_¤°¤ Simply ¤°¤_

« Hey ! Les GazettE ont annulé leur dernière date de concert en Europe !

« Hein ?

« Quoi ?

« Pourquoi ?

Die releva les yeux de son ordinateur.

« Le chanteur aurait attrapé une otite carabinée et serait incapable de parler sans pleurer…

Il eut un petit silence dans la pièce seulement ponctué par les tournements de pages du magasin du chanteur.

« Too-san… Ce n'était pas toi qui étais ami avec le chanteur justement…

« … C'est possible.

« Et tu t'inquièterait pas un minimum de sa santé ?

« Laisse tomber Kao ! J'en suis sûr qu'il n'était même pas au courant de leur tournée…

Kyo fusilla leur bassiste du regard et se leva en grommelant qu'il prenait sa pause cigarette, claquant la porte de toutes ses forces en quittant la pièce. Die soupira en voyant la réaction du chanteur.

« La vache… Quatre jours qu'il est d'une mauvaise humeur constante ! Il est en manque ou quoi ?!

« Laisse Dai… Ton esprit est trop petit pour comprendre la nature si profonde de notre Kyo.

« Hey !

_¤°¤ Simply ¤°¤_

_« …Non, il dort encore. On reprend seulement l'avion demain. Je lui dirai que tu as téléphoné et qu'il doit te recontacter._

« Merci Aoi… Il arrivera quand même à reprendre l'avion demain ? ca ne risque pas d'être trop douloureux ?

_« On a prévu une tonne de médicament pour qu'il s'endorme dés qu'il sera assit sur son siège et ne se réveil qu'une fois arrivé… Maintenant, si… Il risque quand même d'avoir mal… Que veux-tu… Les risques du métier. _

« Bon… N'oublie pas de lui dire que j'ai téléphoné.

_« T'inquiète pas mon vieux ! Bonne merde pour ce soir !_

« Merci.

Kyo raccrocha sur ce dernier mot et tira une dernière bouffée sur sa cigarette avant de l'éteindre. Il s'assit sur les marches qui menaient aux bâtiments et plus accessoirement a tout les endroits interdits aux fans et personnes du publics. Il se mit à jouer avec son briquet, perdu dans ses pensées.

_¤°¤ Simply ¤°¤_

« Taka-san, c'est moi… Je sais que tu es là, tu peux ouvrir la porte, c'est pas le vilain loup…

Kyo gratta doucement sur le bois de la porte, évitant ainsi de faire trop de bruit pour le jeune malade. Il avait attendu deux semaines que le blond le recontacte. Après ces quinze jours à attendre, deux solutions s'offraient à lui : soit Aoi n'avait pas prévenu de son appel, soit Ruki lui en voulait réellement des paroles écrites via internet. Il penchait plutôt pour la deuxième solution… De plus, il avait déjà lu dans un magasin psychologique qu'on attrapait en général une otite quand notre esprit ne souhait pas entendre quelque chose… Mais il avait des doutes quand à cette thèse. Ses pensées furent coupées quand il entendit un petit sanglot de l'autre côté de la porte. Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent d'eux même tandis qu'il collait son oreille contre le bois.

« S'il te plait Taka-san… Ouvre-moi.

Il entendit le petit _clic_ habituel quand on déverrouille une porte et vit celle-ci s'entre ouvrir. Kyo entra dans l'appartement et enleva ses chaussures. Il partit à la recherche de l'autre chanteur qui ne devait pas être loin.

« Taka-san ?

Il enter dans le salon et le trouva couché sur son fauteuil, les joues en larmes. Il s'accroupit prêt de la tête du plus jeune pour pouvoir mettre sa main sur son front.

« Tu as encore de la fièvre… Tu devras aller te coucher dans ton lit et mettre le plus de couverture sur toi.

Ruki ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il secoua la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche d'où s'échappa faiblement sa voix.

« Je ne peux pas…

Kyo le regarda longuement avant de se relever en soupirant. Il se dirigea vers la chambre pour revenir avec des couvertures et plusieurs oreillers.

« Essaye de mettre le plus possible ta tête en hauteur. Ca diminue déjà bien les maux des oreilles.

Il installa confortablement Ruki dans le fauteuil et le borda après l'avoir recouvert de plusieurs couches.

« Ca va aller maintenant.

« Tooru-san… J'ai mal.

« Tu as mis quand des gouttes pour la dernière fois ?

« …Début d'après midi…

Kyo regarda sa montre et grimaça légèrement.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour en remettre je pense… Tu veux que je fasse du thé ?

Il n'écouta même pas la réponse du plus jeune et partit directement dans la cuisine. Il fouilla un peu dans les armoires avant de trouver des perles de jasmin et fit bouillir de l'eau. Quand il revint quelques minutes après, Ruki était toujours en larmes sous ses couvertures. Il déposa la tasse sur la table basse et revint s'agenouillé prêt du malade.

« Hé ! Taka-san !

Une petite tête blonde sortit des couvertures. Kyo eut un sourire attendrit et se pencha doucement pour embrasser le front du plus jeune. Lentement, ses lèvres frôlèrent son arrêt de nez et il vint embrasser le bout de celui-ci puis donna une légère bise aux deux joues avant de venir capturer les lèvres de son ami.

Il y mit toute sa passion, sa joie d'avoir retrouver le plus jeune pour tenter de lui donner un peu de force pour vaincre la maladie. En fait… Il faisait la même chose quand dans les films à l'eau de rose où l'héroïne mourrait à la fin et où le héro voulait la sauvé avec un dernier baisé qui l'empêchait plus de respirer que de reprendre vie. Excepté peut être que Ruki n'était pas mourant et avait encore la force de brisé l'échange, comme à cette instant.

« Kyo, je… Je suis encore malade et…

Il coupa court aux protestations du malade par un chaste baisé. Il colla son front contre celui de son vis-à-vis. Il ouvrit les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire attendrit en le voyant si détendu contre lui.

« Et ?

« Et je crois que j'ai terriblement envie de toi !

En un rien de temps, Kyo se retrouva plaquer au sol, prit dans un baisé fougueux dont il n'aurait jamais douté recevoir du plus jeune. Il fit passer ses mains sous le t-shirt/pyjama de son ami et lui enleva assez vite, profitant ainsi son torse fort peu musclé mais pas pour autant imparfait. Il passa une main dans la nuque du plus jeune et rapprocha son oreille de sa bouche.

« J'ai envie de toi, Ruki…

¤°¤ _Simply _¤°¤

Ruki papillonna doucement des yeux, se réveillant lentement, en sentant de léger baisé se déposer sur son torse. Il soupira de bonheur et referma les yeux pour aller se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

Kyo émit un petit gloussement en regardant tendrement le blond bougé de sa période post-sommeil. Il se pencha légèrement et murmura à son oreille.

« Bien dormit, mon amour ?

« Hummm…

Kyo frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud dans son cou. Il embrassa délicatement la tempe de Ruki avant de se relever légèrement.

« En fait… Tu as encore mal aux oreilles ?

« Aux oreilles ? Mais je n'ai jamais eu mal aux oreilles !

« … Pardon ?

Ruki eut un sourire timide en voyant les sourcils de son amant se froncer. Il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux du plus âgé et ferma les yeux.

« Non… Par contre, tu as merveilleusement bien soigné mon cœur…

Kyo leva les yeux au ciel et se baissa afin de poser ses lèvres au niveau du cœur du chanteur. Il planta son regard dans celui de l'homme sous lui, tout en soufflant doucement sur sa peau blanche.

« Ai shiteru…

_Owari_


End file.
